The invention is based on an apparatus for producing and filling bag packages. In an apparatus of this kind, known for instance from German Offenlegungstag No. 29 08 225 published Sept. 11, 1980, a feed container is movable up and down in a forming mandrel; in its upper position, a portion of the product to be packaged is introduced into the mandrel, and in its lower position, at the outlet of the shaping mandrel, this portion of the product is emptied into the thereby-formed bag end when the bottom of the mandrel is opened. In the known apparatus, although the height from which the product is poured out is very low because the product is moved inside the feed container, so that the product is gently handled as it is transferred into the package, still there is the disadvantage that the output of this apparatus is very low relative to the bag. Because of the feed container that is moved up and down in the shaping mandrel, the output is even lower than in a bag package making apparatus as set forth in European Pat. No. 57 768 issued on Nov. 21, 1984, in which the portions of the product to be filled are poured out through the entire height of the filling mandrel into an open end of the bag and thereupon drawn out lengthwise.